


Baptized in Blacklight

by dark_pulse



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types, mortal kombat x
Genre: F/M, M/M, it's kid fic, kuai liang is a daddy pls discuss, that's all that's happening here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_pulse/pseuds/dark_pulse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuai Liang had stared down death and had been taken by death. He had taken on hundreds of demons and monsters, opposing clans, impossible odds and had helped protect Earthrealm from invasion.</p>
<p>He could admit to being humbled by a full diaper and Hanzo nowhere in sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baptized in Blacklight

**Author's Note:**

> look, this ain't that deep. i wanted kuai liang and babies and frost being by far the shittiest big sister ever. i wanted hanzo's sweet side, i wanted kombat kids squealing over an even tinier kombat kid. 
> 
> so there you go.

Kuai Liang woke to a snuffled whimper, much like the snuffled whimper an infant would give before screaming their discomfort.

 

Of course, being that Kuai Liang's life was, well, _his_ life, screaming discomfort was exactly what rose him from his slumber. The pleasant daze of someone slowly waking up was shattered by the increasingly distressed sounds of an infant who had been laid near Kuai Liang's head.

 

He sprung to wakefulness as though a violent intruder had snuck into his room. The infant, who was laying next to him, wrapped snugly in a golden blanket, cared little of the shock he gave the grandmaster, and instead increased the volume.

 

Kuai Liang stared in bemusement for a moment before getting to his feet and lifting the wailing infant into his arms.

 

He hadn't the foggiest idea where to begin.

 

 

Kuai Liang had stared down death and had been taken by death. He had taken on hundreds of demons and monsters, opposing clans, impossible odds and had helped protect Earthrelem from invasion.

 

He could admit to being humbled by a full diaper and not a single extra diaper around.

 

“Grandmaster,” Frost intoned, but Kuai Liang could hear the disgust in her voice. “I know nothing of infants. I would sooner give it to the dragons to care for.”

 

“He,” the Grandmaster responded, “Just... help me get him out of this diaper.”

 

“Of course,” Frost replied, the disgust in her voice now evident on her face.

 

“What if I...” Kuai Liang glanced at the slightly more composed child. “Sprayed him down in the shower?”

 

“He looks nearly fresh from the womb, I would not risk it.”

 

“I thought you wanted to give him to the dragons?”

 

Frost went silent, but her disgust was replaced by amusement. Kuai Liang counted that as a win.

 

“Watch him, make sure that he doesn't decide to roll away,” Kuai Liang muttered, his mind grasping for resources or someone who would know what to do with newborn.

 

Hanzo could, easily, as there were at least three newborns the last time Kuai Liang visited the Shirai Ryu compound, one of which he was holding when Kuai Liang arrived. However, he had hardly seen his sometimes lover in the last three months. It was a problem in general with them trying to find time for each other, what with everything and _everyone_ demanding their attentions. Without being able to meet halfway somehow, there wasn't any real way for them to see each other, and with no actual confirmed relationship between them, Kuai Liang didn't want to push too much. Relationships were tricky matters that he had next to no experience with, and he couldn't think of a single person (sans maybe Takeda, but he was so _young_ ,) who had kept it together.

 

“Cage,” he said in a breath, swiftly walking back to his bedroom to locate the cellphone the man himself had given him. Hopefully Cage's barking laughter wouldn't make Kuai Liang want to hang up.

 

 

 

Cage had laughed, but at the very least said he would get supplies and “swing by the temple around noon or so.” Kuai Liang let out a sigh of gratitude, knowing help was coming. Being a little more composed went a long way into caring for a fussy newborn. He settled simply wiping the boy down with a warm towel (that would be _burned_ ) and outfitting him in a makeshift diaper. It was enough to keep him from springing a leak, enough to keep him from crying for the time being, but Kuai Liang knew he would soon have to face hunger related tears.

 

“You're not planning to keep him, are you?” Frost questioned as Kuai Liang settled the baby against the crook of his neck.

 

“I assume he was left here for a reason,” The Grandmaster mused. “There are very few people in this world who can sneak into the compound and then into my _room_ without my knowledge.”

 

“Perhaps it was the Shirai Ryu Grandmaster.” Frost sounded amused, but Hanzo very well could have done so, if he had wished to. Kuai Liang had considered it as he diapered the baby, but Hanzo had no reason to simply leave a newborn with no explanation. That wasn't like him. They were at least close enough that Kuai Liang didn't believe that Hanzo would just leave... an infant in his care.

 

“He seems to like you, at least.”

 

“I suppose. At least he's _quiet._ ”

 

“One would think a baby wouldn't tolerate the cold as well as our clan would.”

 

“One would think.”

 

“Particularly the burning cold you tend to give off.”

 

“What are you trying to imply, Frost.”

 

It wasn't a question.

 

Frost let the silence sit for a moment, the only sounds of the wind whipping outside echoing through Kuai Liang's chamber were heard before she spoke again.

 

“I suggest attempting to locate the Shiri Ryu's Grandmaster should be far higher on your priorities.”

 

“Speaking of priorities,” Kuai Liang started smoothly, “I'd suggest working on your daily duties instead of mouthing off to me.”

 

Frost bowed sharply, making her escape with swift steps as Kuai Liang fell into a sway as he walked around his quarters.

 

Cage needed to hurry.

 

 

 

It took about a year of learning about each other before they fell into bed. Bed being subjective of course, as Kuai Liang could distinctly remember an instance or three involving his throne. The attraction had burned hotly between them; tension when skin brushed skin, a bit of longing when they sparred for their students. It was only a matter of time.

 

There was, however, a lot they had to learn about each other; so much that Kuai Liang had to learn about the man he would eventually call his lover. Much to learn about the passion that drove him, what he was striving for, what he could do now-- and Kuai Liang couldn't help but see himself beside the man through all that. It was strange how five years and their recent bout of distance brought about perspective on a relationship that Kuai Liang found himself craving.

 

He found that he missed Hanzo. It was a strange feeling, really; a longing for his presence, a thread of desire to be _alone_ with him, wound together with a tangle of unprocessed emotions. Kuai Liang had become so used to Hanzo being by his side, a mere phone call away at the most. There were times during the day that he wanted Hanzo near by, to ask him something, or simply to speak to him.

 

Kuai Liang sighed softly, shifting the sleeping child on his shoulder. A short physical exam revealed a healthy baby boy of no more than six weeks of age. He had a head full of glossy black hair, brown eyes that should have been dark brown, but instead had a preternatural sort of glow about them.

 

“He also seems a little cold,” the clan's resident doctor said as he finished up the exam. Kuai Liang took the information and infant with a straight face, and went about his morning duties in what could be called a daze.

 

Working with one arm was a little more difficult than he had thought it would be, but the infant refused to be put down or held by anyone else.

 

“Already making things hard,” Kuai Liang murmured to the bundle on his arm. He cast a critical eye over his students, carefully minding their morning stretching. He could already see who would be going far in their clan, and who would have to work extra hard to get to where they wanted to be, but there was promise, a seed that he could water and grow into a great warrior.

 

It could still be called the dead of winter at the Lin Kuei temple-- it was February after all --- and these young ones had only recently been brought into the clan. Anyone who had been invited into the clan obviously showed promise, but not everyone could handle the training, or the bitter, bone chilling cold that went along with outdoor training. Most seemed to be surprised about how cold the Lin Kuei temple truly was, never mind how cold the cryomancers in the clan were.

 

The infant, amusingly enough, was not bothered by Sub Zero's cold, but instead sought the crook of the grandmaster's shoulder for comfort.

 

Which is exactly where he stayed until Johnny arrived; a case of diapers in one hand, a large sling like bag on his shoulder and his team trailing behind him with boxes.

 

“A decent use of well trained warriors, Cage,” Kuai Liang said by way of greeting. Although snow was cleared daily from the brick walk ways of the temple, snow drifts and piled high trees always threatened passerbys. With a swift bow that jostled the baby enough to earn a whimper, Kuai Liang led Cage and his team into the inner part of the temple where guests were welcomed.

 

“Looks like you've grown yourself a little icicle there, Sub Zero.” Johnny joked once they settled at the low tables. “What's his name?”

 

“Haizi,” Kuai Liang replied, knowing perfectly well that Johnny would take that at face value. “He will not allow me to put him down.”

 

“Yeah, Cassie was like that for awhile with me, too. She hasn't quite grown out of it either.”

 

“Hey,” Cassie's eyebrows drew together in mock annoyance.

 

“So,” Kung Jin began conversationally and crass as always, “Are we allowed to ask where junior there came from, or should we assume it was an unhappy baby mama?”

 

“Jin!” Jacqui snapped.

 

“What?”

 

Kuai Liang gave a long suffering sigh -- how exactly did Cage deal with his team? – and adjusted down from his shoulder to his upper thigh where the baby could rest back against the Grandmaster's middle. He didn't complain, so Kuai Liang counted it as a win.

 

Takeda tilted his head, eyes wide with curiosity as Kuai Liang spoke.

 

“There is no mother that I know of.”

 

“That you know of.” Jin repeated, clearly dubious.

 

“Shut up.” Cassie hissed, punching Jin in the chest, which predictably led to the two squabbling.

 

“I have not entertained a woman in years.” Kuai Liang said primly, more to Johnny than to anyone else. “He was simply in my quarters when I woke this morning.”

 

“No note or anything?” Johnny asked, perplexed.

 

“There was nothing else there. He was wrapped in a gold blanket.” Kuai Liang shrugged, feeling a little defeated on the topic.

 

“Weird. Not as weird as a lot of other things that have happened, but still weird. I can take him and get him moved into a home, if you'd like--”

 

“No, that will not be needed.” Kuai Liang said quickly, shaking his head. “He was left in my care for a reason, I'm sure. Caring for a newborn shouldn't be that hard.”

 

“Ha.” Johnny grinned, easy and soft, and Kuai Liang found himself smiling back. “Keep thinking that, it'll haunt you at two am.”

 

Kuai Liang nodded towards the supplies that were still stacked and unopened near Cage's team.

 

“Oh right, I brought a newborn kit-- it include ear plus, of course.” Johnny hefted the bag onto the low table. “For the tired father on the go: diapers, wipes, tiny little outfits, binkies, extra blankets, bottles and formula. You need toys and stuff like that, but you and I can discuss that while my very skilled team tangos with Ikea cribs.”

 

“Grandmaster,” Takeda blurted out, fingers tapping against his thighs. “Can I hold the little guy?”

 

Kuai Liang looked wary. “He might cry.”

 

“He won't.” Takeda seemed quite sure of himself, so when he stood with his team Kuai Liang handed off his little passenger. He rolled his shoulder, feeling strange without the little extra ten pounds on his shoulder.

 

“Let's talk, Sub-Zero.” Johnny said, dusting off his pants and waving In the direction of the open grounds. Casting one last glance at Haizi, he followed Johnny outside.

 

“Hey there, buddy,” Takeda cooed, tucking the infant against the crook of his neck.

 

“You know something don't you.” Jacqui said, and it wasn't a question.

 

Takeda looked around briefly, noting some of the Lin Kuei mulling about, but otherwise not minding them. He gave his team a smile that boarded on a smirk instead of answer.

 

“Takeda!”

 

“Dude, don't leave us hanging.”

 

“Okay, so basically? I think this is the baby Master brought home on New Years.”

 

“Brought home?” Jin repeated. “Like... he just brought a baby back to the compound.”

 

“Yeah, he just showed up awhile after midnight hit. Literal newborn, cord tied off and everything.”

 

“And you think it's this little guy?”

 

“After this closer look, it's him. His name is Ryuusei.”

 

“More to the point, you don't know where he came from?”

 

“He never really talked about it.” Takeda looked down at the baby fondly, a smile breaking out over his face when Ryuusei grabbed for his finger. “Master came home with a bundle, and said there was a new member of the clan. We have a bunch of kids there, and one of the cooks has a baby as well, so it's nothing _weird_ really. There's a couple of orphans too. He just... never explained.”

 

“Doesn't explain why he's here though.” Cassie mused, ripping off the top layer of cardboard of the Ikea box. “C'mon, you better get some practice putting this shit together.”

 

Takeda flushed. “I'm holding Ryuusei, though? Grandmaster is right, this kid is _fussy._ He doesn't just let anyone hold him.”

 

“You serious?”

 

“ _Yes._ We have a caretaker for some of the orphans, and when mothers are in training, and she can't touch Ryuusei. He screamed for an hour after Master Hanzo left the room. Straight hour. Master had to come back and get him and keep him with him while he was teaching. He pretty much only puts up with like, me... Master Hanzo, one of the moms and now Grandmaster, I guess.”

 

Jacqui snorted, and moved to help Cassie finish ripping open the box, plucking the instructions before Cassie ripped those as well.

 

“Right, I gotta be straight with you guys.” Jin said after a moment, watching as the girls separated the pieces into piles.

 

“Can you do that?” Cassie quipped, as Takeda barked out a laugh with a “Do your best, dude.”

 

Jin rolled his eyes. “Ryuusei, you said his name is?”

 

“That's what the Master calls him. Everyone else calls him the little flame.”

 

“Yeah, okay, sure, but has anyone maybe considered bringing this kid to Raiden?”

 

“What for?” Takeda asked, giving the baby a little squeeze.

 

“That kid reeks of mystic energy.”

 

“What, is he a fallen god or something?”

 

“No, I think Raiden would have just shown up in that case.”

 

“I can't see that going well.”

 

“Well then,” Cassie piped up, waving a wooden crib piece in her hand. “Either explain or get your thumb outta your ass and help me with this.”

 

“I can do both.” Jin replied sourly. He snatched the building instructions from Jacqui, only to get smacked in the arm.

 

“I'm just saying I can feel mystic energy centered around his navel.” Jin rubbed his arm, lips set in a frown. Jacqui stuck her tongue out at him.

 

“And I'm not saying I don't believe you,” Takeda sighed, shifting the baby's position as he rooted around in the diaper bag for a warm bottle. “I'm just saying he reads to me like any other baby.”

 

“You can read him?” Jacqui's voice was curious and interested, and Takeda grinned at her.

 

“Sure. He's just a baby though, so he mostly just thinks of impressions, I wanna say? What he's feeling, the faces of people he knows and happiness. He's usually content; he just likes being held.”

 

“What's he thinking about right now?”

 

“Me, actually.” Takeda gave a cheeky smile before focusing briefly, taking in some of the more specific shapes and wordless ideas that floated in Ryuusei's contented mind. “He's thinking about the Grandmaster. And his stomach. I'll feed him in a second.”

 

“Well, aren't you mama's little helper?”

 

“Mind reading helps when it's three am, yes.”

 

“Still though,” Jin plowed on, as if the conversation didn't drift away from his original _point._ “Scorpion shows up on New Years with a newborn? I'm sure he can feel mastic energy, so there's that. That mess with Shinnok? After Scorpion was made a protector of Earthrelem? Yeah, there's too much going on here.”

 

“Master Hanzo doesn't like being called Scorpion anymore.” Takeda replied mildly.

 

“That's all you have to say?”

 

“Look. He's an innocent. He's literally six weeks old. He's one of the few people that still makes my Master smile. If Ryuusei is part of some new line of cosmic...--”

 

“Fuckery?” Cassie added helpfully, still outwardly engaged with putting the crib together.

 

“Yeah, that. If he is, then it's gonna happen, one way or another. I'd rather defend than attack right now.”

 

Jin frowned. “That's critically stupid.”

 

“Things are different when there's a kid involved, dude.”

 

“Speaking of things changing, are you going to tell Sub-Zero?”

 

“I wouldn't even know where to start with that. It's not even my place to start with that. Have you seen him and Master Hanzo? That's a bee nest that I'm not fucking with.”

 

“Should you all be cursing like that in front of him?”

 

“It's a good way to learn intent,” Jin replied flippantly. “Spill, dude.”

 

Takeda shrugged. “Listen, I just said I'm not going to get involved in that beyond just making sure they're alone when they're together.”

 

“Together?”

 

“You couldn't tell? Jin, really?” Cassie pipped up. “They're not like _together_ -together, but there's something going on there.”

 

“How do _you_ know all that?”

 

“I've gotten to hang out with the Grandmaster off duty,” Cassie said proudly. “He's super sweet, actually. Like a tamed polar bear. He tells dad jokes. It's _awful._ ”

 

“Okay, I get that, but Sub-Zero? Dad jokes? Is dating Scorpion?”

 

“Do you have both your ears between your asscheeks or something?”

 

Jin scowled, and looked ready to fight, so Takeda took pity on him. “They're a Thing. With a capital T. That's the best title I can give them.”

 

Jin still looked like he had something he wanted to say, but Takeda was done talking. He left his teammates for a moment, and made his way to where he knew the Lin Kuei's kitchens where, nodding at the head cook.

The Lin Kuei's head cook was an older fellow, generally kind, but liked things to be just _so._ Takeda usually stopped to chat with him, but Jin's words had rattled him a little. The weeks after Ryuusei was brought to the temple brought on one of the longest bouts happiness that Takeda had ever seen in his master.

_If_ Ryuusei was part of something bigger (unfortunately, Jin _was_ trustworthy), something that would cause them to have to take up arms again, Takeda could already tell that Kuai Liang would go to war for the little bundle.

 

He could only hope that it wouldn't come to that.


End file.
